The Three Legacies
by Namina Senju
Summary: Hashirama. Tobirama. Madara…Sakura. Namina. Raven...The three legacies of the three legends. No longer can they look through the rose tinted glasses of their childhood. Together the three strive to survive in the cruel, harsh reality of the world, once the web of lies everyone created around them is broken. (Madara, Tobirama, Hashirama granddaughters!)


Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

Chapter 1: _Namina_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Trapped inside herself_

 _._

 _._

 _The darkness suffocates the light_

 _._

 _._

 _Trapped between reality and dream_

 _._

 _._

 _Taking turns of the face_

 _._

 _._

 _To never know the truth_

 _._

 _._

 _Till at last,_

 _._

 _._

 _The glass breaks_

 _._

 _._

 _._

— **+—**

" _Nii-chaaan!" A 4 year old girl with waist length white hair and red eyes ran to a boy standing at the gates._

" _Eeeeeee" the girl squealed as the 14 year old boy also with red eyes but short white hair until his upper neck and picked her up and spun her around laughing._

" _Namina-chan you're getting so big!" The boy said to the girl._

" _Kenji-nii-chan" the girl huffed in exasperation. "That's cause I'm getting older" the four year old kid said puffing her chest out in pride._

 _The older brother chuckled and had a mischievous look on his face. "I meant that you're getting heavier, as in fatter." And put her gently on the ground._

 _Little Namina got tears in her eyes and was about to run off crying but her brother Kenji grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. " I'm sorry. I didn't actually mean it. It was just a joke!" Kenji said in desperation._

" _It's okay onii-chan, I know you never meant it in a mean way now." Namina rubbed her eyes clear of tears, and just in time too, because her family just rounded the corner of their house. If they found out that she was crying then all hell would break loose. Let's just say that they were all a little too overprotective of their only daughter_

" _Kenji! Your back" a beautiful lady with long white hair pretty red eyes exclaimed happily to them walking with four other people. "And just in time too, Namina's birthday is tomorrow." She added._

" _I know mom, how could I forget my favourite little sisters birthday!" Kenji said and started tickling Namina. Peels of laughter came from little Namine-chan. "Ok, ok nii-chan, can you please stop tickling me now" she said between breaths. "Hmmmm? Let me think first." Said Kenji._

 _Namina giggled happily and ran away from him and hid behind her mother's leg "hahaha, silly onii-chan you were too busy thinking so I was able to get away!" She said while giggling._

 _The three boys greeted Kenji, each greeting different than the other._

 _A 15 year old guy with black hair and red eyes and a blue electric guitar greeted Kenji with a cheerful " yo, missed you bro." And played a short playful heavy metal rock tune._

 _The other guy looking to be 16 also with white hair but soft, kind red eyes smacked his guitarist brother on the head and said "shut up Ryan, you're scaring all the birds away." Then he turned to Kenji and said "welcome home brother" with his normal soft voice._

 _Ryan had turned to Namina and was muttering "shut up Ryan you're scaring all the birds away." He mimicked his 16 year old brother, Emory. "That's all I ever hear from that guy" he huffed, annoyed by his brother, older than him only by an year. Namina just giggled._

 _Last but not least, the eldest brother 17 years old, Llyr greeted his youngest brother of the family, well he didn't actually say anything he just nodded in acknowledgment towards Kenji._

 _Llyr was a very stoic and serious person. He was like an exact copy of their grandfather, Tobirama Senju, except he didn't have hair as long as his grandfather and he had a tiny scar on his right cheekbone. His name meant "Mythical God of the Waters" in Celtic. He was named Llyr in honour of their grandfathers mastery of water jutsu's._

 _The man that was beside Namina's mother was Kenji's father, Damien he had pitch black hair with red eyes and a scar running up from his cheekbone to his temple. The father asked " welcome back and how was your mission?"_

 _Before Kenji could answer his mother, Hera spoke up "How about you two talk about the mission in privacy later inside your fathers study room, ok. Kenji, you just got back from your mission you should probably get some rest."_

 _Kenji's father protested " but Hera it is of utmost importance for this mission to be reported as soon as possible." "Damien! He just came back from his mission you should at least let him rest!". Damien knew the had no way to convince Hera, so he grudgingly agreed._

" _Mother, Father, We should go inside now" Emory said. Everyone agreed and went inside to talk some more, until they had to go to bed._

— **+—**

Namina woke up with a start, panting. She looked around with cold, dead eyes. _'Where am I? What happened?'_ She vaguely thought.

She surveyed her surroundings and barely registered in her mind that she was in a forest. She stood up in her blue dress with a white apron that used to be cute, but now it was anything but that. Her dress was splattered in red like it had rained blood. The blood had dried and it looked like a bloody massacre had happened at least a few days ago.

Namina started walking, and the only words that were registered in her head were _'Get to Konoha. Must get to Konoha. Go to Konoha.'_ She walked on tiredly. She hadn't eaten in days.

She wondered out loud, "Why am I not homesick. Oh right that's because I don't want to go back. Who would after they see their whole family get killed in cold blood in one night" she said with hatred towards the end and gave a bitter laugh. It was not a pleasant sound to hear from a child.

Minutes turned to hours and hours turned the day to night. Namina collapsed from exhaustion with an inaudible _thud!_ that must have hurt, but before she closed her eyes to fall asleep she heard the talking of a few ANBU. So she smiled, and since the past three days that she had been running to get to Konoha, she fell asleep peacefully with a smile on her face.

— **+—**

"What is that." "From the looks of it…. It looks like a little girl no older than 4!" "What could have happened for a little kid to be found just a mile away from the village?" " I don't know but we should take her back with us to Konoha. The Hokage will decide what to do with her." "But won't she be put into the torture and interrogation sector until they decide what to do with the girl!?" " that is for the Hokage to decide. Now let's take her to Konoha."

As if some command was spoken, one of the four ANBU, the one with the mask that looked like a dog's face with red and black markings around the eyes, sides, and mouth, picked up the girl gently and put her on his shoulder like she weighed no more than a snowflake.

He then turned to the other three ANBU and said "Let's go." With that said all four ANBU started their way back to Konoha, jumping from tree to tree.

— **+—**

 **Authors Note: Hey guys! This is my first time writing a story so friendly criticism is very much appreciated! The poem at the top is not mine. Also no flaming please, because this is a** _ **FanFiction.**_ **I hope you like it!**


End file.
